A night in Hell House
by Ikari man
Summary: Simon Wagner is a semi famous mental medium who joins a team of psychic investigators to investigate the house of a wealthy millionaire who disappeared. A place known as "hell house"
1. Chapter 1

May 18, 1931

Simon Wagner sat in the back of a Bentley Rolls Royce.

He was a tall thin man of wavy brown hair and mental medium who was semi famous along the EastCoast.

Simon had been working with Dr. Harold Rhines at Duke University

Although his girlfriend Grace Lauder had left him recently because he seemed to have no sexual interest in her, he was very excited to be going to the old Belasco house.

Just four months ago Alita Crowder's brother-in-law David, was attempting to renovate the old house and turn into a hotel.

It turns out that Mrs. Crowder's ex-husband I left her the house after his mysterious disappearance.

She wanted nothing to do with the Belasco mansion, so she sold the house for a cheap price to her brother in law David.

David Crowder had only spent 2 days in that house.

On the afternoon of the second day, Mrs. Crowder's husband Jack was delivering his dinner to the old house when he found David lying on the front porch covered in scratches, his clothes were ripped in many places and he was mumbling something about being a ghost in the house.

Today David Crowder is being treated at Castle Rock asylum where he is said to be doing better now.

Professor Ivan Vladimir, who was driving the Rolls Royce, had rented the old house; the place that the locals call "hell house" because of all the carnage that happen there.

Professor Vladimir was the head of the Society of psychical research and was very happy to be able to study a place like hell house.

He was a tall Russian man with thick dark hair and a thick dark beard. He was very intelligent and friendly, but he felt strongly about his beliefs of ghost and the supernatural.

Sitting next to Simon Wagner was Dr Alexander Melrose, he was a man a bright brown hair and very smart.

However he disliked spiritual beliefs since he was a man of science, but he agreed to leave his home town of Boston to work at Hell House since he was being offered a lot of money. His wife Helena was hurt in a car crash and Dr. Melrose used most of his money to pay for her hospital bills. Now he was behind on his rent and he needed the money.

The Society of psychical research felt they needed a physicist in order to provide a scientific point of you to the study of Hell House.

Sitting in the passenger seat next to Professor Vladimir was a well-known physical medium who had worked with Dr Cooper at Stanford University.

Her name was Vivian Benton, she was a very attractive woman with long dark curly hair and a very slim body.

Vivian had not investigated a real haunted house before, all of her sessions were under controlled conditions at the university.

However she was short on money and she was over a month to do on her rent at her apartment, so she need the money that the Society of psychical research was paying her.

The rolls-royce drove down the old dirt road onto a gravel road heading towards the place known as hell house.


	2. Chapter 2

The rolls-royce finally reached an old gate.

Professor Vladimir stepped out of the driver's seat and pulled an old rusty key out of his pocket.

He unlocked the gate and pushed it open.

"We are here everyone. " he said as he climbed back into the driver's seat.

The rolls-royce drove about a half a mile down the road after it passed through the gate.

Hell house with a large Victorian mansion that resembled a castle.

Simon stepped out of the car and stared at the house for a second.

He had the feeling that the house was staring at him.

The house was made of red and dark grey stone.

"Why are the windows bricked up?" asked Vivian as she climbed out of the car.

" Blasco claimed that the atmosphere of the fog around here cause the plague in the house." said professor Vladimir

Dr Melrose climbed out of the car, "I'm sure it's just harmless energy here." He said, "After all there are no such things as ghosts."

Simon turned away from Dr Melrose angrily, "That dolt! He really doesn't believe in spirit from beyond. Well this place is going to make a believer out of him, I'm sure of it." Simon whispered himself.


	3. Chapter 3

2:45 pm

Professor Vladimir unlocked the front door to the house and stepped inside.

He flipped on a light switch and the lights came on.

" good at least electricity is hooked up" he said as the others followed him inside, " my assistant doctor Henry Norris will be bringing aspirations for tomorrow but I have dinner covered for tonight."

" shouldn't we set up the spirit cabinet right now?" Asked Dr Melrose, " I think we should start as soon as possible"

" the spirit cabinet?" Said Professor Vladimir in shock, " you mean you want miss Benson to do the first reading? I think Mr Wagner it should do the first reading since he is more experienced."

Dr Melrose had strange look on his face of irritation, " Mr Wagner is a mental medium. Using telepathy to talk to ghost doesn't impress me, it would just be delusions and nothing more. Miss Benton can produce results that I can examine from myself with her own abilities."

Professor Vladimir had a nasty look on his face, "Miss Benson has never done a reading in a place like this. She has only worked under controlled situations. I don't know why the other members of the society think that we need a scientific point of view. People like you have no knowledge about the supernatural!"

Simon stepped in between them for a second hoping to break them up, "Gentleman please let's not fight. Remember we are here to work together to find out what is wrong with this place and why mr. Crowder went insane. I will be more than happy to do a reading right now. Go ahead and prepare yourself as well I do some brief meditation to get in the mood."


	4. Chapter 4

3:30 pm

Simon Wagner walked under The Archs of the stairwell and into the Great Hall.

The other members of the team we're sitting around a large circular table in the middle of the great hall and were eating soup.

"Ah Mr. Wagner," said Vivian, " professor Vladimir heat up some of his homemade chicken soup for us."

Vivian smiled at Simon, 'He's a handsome one.' She thought

" professor, " said Simon, " I didn't know you could cook."

"Yes Simon," said Vladimir, " I was a cook in the army back during the Great War."

"Here, " said Vivian as she handed him a bowl of soup, " have some soup Mr Wagner."

Simon took the soup with a smile,

" Thank you Miss Benton. I would like to eat before we begin our sitting."

Simon sat down at the table with the others.

" pardon me Dr Melrose, but if you don't believe that ghosts exist then what do you believe is in this house?"

Melrose cleared his throat, " well Mr Wagner the study of hauntings over the years have showed that these ghosts are electrical phenomenon of some sort. I am under the impression that they were just mindless energy that has been misinterpreted by lesser minds."

' lesser minds?' Though Vladimir, ' no one can possibly be that arrogant!'

" excuse me gentleman," said Vivian as she finished up her bowl of chicken soup, " but there are lots of things that I don't know about this place. I asked some of the locals back at Caribou Falls but all they kept saying over and over again is how evil and corrupted this place is. Some of them say that mr. Belasco was a demon who is taken on human form. Do any of you know anything about this place in greater detail?"

" well Ms Benton, " said Vladimir, " not only have I read various newspaper reports about this place over the years but mrs Crowder's had also come into possession of the diary of the second mrs. Belasco. Also I managed to find a few records in this area as well as over and England where mr. Belasco grow up.

"From what I understand Emerick Belasco was a very large man of 6 foot 5 with bright green eyes and dark hair with a dark beard. He was a very mysterious man and not many people knew about him.

"Mrs. Belasco's journals said that he had built this house as a kind of getting way more people would pay him huge amounts of money to stay here. Apparently Belasco was a very charming host. Belasco was said by many people do have a hypnotic like stare, and he could corrupt anyone into doing anything such as rape or murder.

"Apparently this house was designed to be a place where he could conduct social experiments. Blasco would corrupt people who came here and he would observe their behavior and see how horrible they would get among other things.

"Emeric Belasco had a hobby of destroying people, especially women. Not known as much about his childhood except that he attacked his stepsister and he hacked a cat the pieces and tossed the pieces out of his bedroom window at a young age.

" His mother had nicknamed him ' evil Emeric' because of that incident."

" that's incredible." Said Melrose fascinated by the story, " he chopped a cat into pieces? Who would do such a thing?"

" well I'm sure there's a little bit more to that story," said Simon, " I do agree that killing the cat and attacking your sister is pretty rotten behavior but somehow I don't think calling your child evil is the best way to go about it. Perhaps mr. Belasco didn't get the proper direction at home. After all he was conceived in affair that his mother had with a married man right?"

"Yes that part is true." Said Vladimir, " his father was absent for most of the Belasco's was life. Although he did leave Belasco a lot of money when he died. "

" you said something about a plague," ask Melrose, " what happened?"

" well it happened a bunch of the guests in this house called an influenza of some kind. Belasco claim that the atmosphere outside is what causes the plague although the mrs Belasco believed that he had walled up the windows to prevent anybody from escaping the house."

' well I still think Belasco was misunderstood.' Thought Simon, ' I would like to contact him and hear his side of the story.'


	5. Chapter 5

4:45 pm

Simon Wagner sat at one of the chairs at the big round table inside of the Great Hall.

"I am now ready. Please turn the lights down low I will need some darkness in order to be able to work."

Professor Vladimir winded up the old phonograph and spoke into the microphone as the room went quiet.

" it is now 4:45 p.m." he said, " this is our first sitting at the Belasco house with Mr Simon Wagner as our medium."

Simon was very quiet for a few minutes and then he began to speak in a very strange voice, " greetings from the land beyond life." He said, "I am Alim high priest to Pharaoh Khaba."

' Mr Wagner spirit guide is anancient Egyptian.' Thought Vivian, ' very fascinating.'

" greetings to you Alim," said Professor Vladimir as he held the microphone near Simon, " what can you tell us about this house?"

" this house is very dangerous, like a hungry Crocodile. You must leave immediately. This place is a lot like a land of Osiris."

Simon gasped.

" someone is coming... a giant man... he wants to talk immediately..."

Simon's voice changed again to a much deeper tone.

" welcome to my house. I'm glad that you come."


	6. Chapter 6

" Who am I and adressing now?" Asked professor Vladimir.

"I am Emeric Belasco. The master of Hell House, or rather I once was."

"Please explain, what happened to you? Your body was never found in many people believe that you are still alive."

"well professor all started when I had this house built back in 1919. I heard rumors from some of the local people that the land was unclean but I did not listen to them because I didn't believe them. Over the years strange things begin to happen why didn't seem to be anything serious at first. But in the year 1929 is when things really got nasty. A plague had hit this house and two doctors were staying with me had no idea where it came from. I suspected that made in the atmosphere outside so I picked up the windows as a precaution."

" what happened next?" Asked professor Vladimir.

" all the guests and servants when absolutely crazy. The guests all began to murder and rape each other. Some of them even 8 each others flesh and drank each other's blood."

Simon grunted.

" I hid in one of the rooms for several days until eventually I died of dehydration."

" what caused all this?" Asked Vivian.

" there is a demon living here on this property. It may even be the devil himself."

Simon turned his head.

" oh no! Something is coming!"

The grand piano in the corner of the Great Hall began to play itself, as if there is a child over at the piano banging on the keys.

"That's it! It's him! The monster!"

Cushions off of some of the sofas began to fly around without a pattern.

The huge chandelier above the round table began to shake violently.

" what's happening?" Asked Vivian in a frightening voice.

"Suddenly a fire appeared in the great fireplace in a flash.

"What? Who lit that fire?" Yelled professor Vladimir.

Suddenly the fire began to shoot around the room and circle around Simon's chair.

" Mr Wagner is on fire!" Yelled Vivian

The flames around Simon's chair began to grow higher and higher until he was gone from sight!/div

" whatever is in here must be using his strength." Said Professor Vladimir as the flames completely covered some of the body.

Suddenly explosions to be hard with in the room that sounded a lot like gunshots.

Finally Simon screamed in flames disappeared./div

Dr Melrose flipped the lights back on.

" Simon do you remember what happened?" Asked professor Vladimir.

Simon thought for a second and then recalled what has happened.

" I do remember that Alim spoke to us, and then another entity to cover my mind. Who was it?"

" it was Belasco himself." Said Vladimir, " according to him there's a demon living in this house and it was responsible for everything that happened here."

"I knew it!" Said Simon, " Belasco was not responsible for what happened here. I knew there was more to the story."

" alright that's it!" Snapped Dr Melrose, " I have heard enough of this bullshit!"

Then Dr Melrose turned towards Simon, " I am wondering something Mr Wagner. Why is it then ancient Egyptian priests will communicate to you in English and not speak one word of ancient Egyptian?"

Simon cleared his throat. " well Dr Melrose as a mental medium I communicate with spirits with the power of telepathy. Alim wasn't literally speaking English to us."

"Oh for God's sake!" Said Professor Vladimir with a lot of irritation.  
" need I remind you that we were nearly consumed by a fireball a moment ago? Are you going to try and tell me that Harry Houdini is alive and hiding in this house someplace?"

" well not necessarily." Said Dr Melrose, " I just think that Mr Wagner locked into some energy in this room and it went haywire."

" listen gentleman" said Vivian and she stood up trying to calm everyone down, "something happen that we can't explain but I'll be more than happy to get ready to do a sitting and tell you a little bit more about the situation."

" very well" said Professor Vladimir, " we will set up the spirit cabinet while you go get prepared.


	7. Chapter 7

5:30 pm

Vivian reentered the Great Hall dressed in a black tight dress.

" is the spirit cabinet ready?" She asked.

Professor Vladimir looked over at her, " yes we are ready." He said as he set a giant spirit trumpet in the center of the circular table in front of the spirit cabinet.

Vivian sat down in the chair inside of the spirit cabinet at Simon tied down her wrist. " are you ready miss Benson?"

Vivian took a deep breath.

" yes I am ready."

Again the lights turned out.

After a couple of seconds a white creamy mist began to form around Vivian's body.

" ecto plasma is now forming." Said Professor Vladimir into his microphone.

Ecto plasma gather around the spirit trumpet as if to communicate with the group.

"Yassou to you all." Said a voice coming from the spirit trumpet, "I am Pittacus the siege of Sparta."

"Greeting to you Pittacus." Said Simon, "What do you see in this house?"

The voice grasped.

"Alim already told you what is in this house. This place is evil you must take that to the girl and leave immediately."

The voice gasped again.

" there is a young woman here with fiery red hair. She feels very unloved, she is very scared. There is another woman here, she feels powerless; she needs more strength. This woman also feels unloved, she has turn to something that could give her strength and happiness, but she failed and took her own life. She desperately wants help! There is also too young teenage twin girls here, they have been corrupted by this house. They keep singing a song about serving him. Now there is a giant man, giant man want helphelp; he is frightened just like the others."

' it must be Belasco himself' Simon thought.

" the giant man says that something is coming back. Something evil!"

The Great Hall began to shake just like before but instead the ectoplasmic begin to form into a giant hand.

The hand made its way towards Simon as it to grab him.

Simon shrieked as the lights came back on and Vivian screamed.

" what in the hell was that?" Asked Dr Melrose as Simon untied Vivian's hands.

" what just happened?" Asked Vivian as you begin to massage the circulation back into her wrist.

" don't remember anything Ms Benton?" Asked Simon.

"Pittacus appeared, normally my conscious hovers above my body so I can see what is going on but that didn't happen this time. Everything went black after about a minute."

Dr Melrose stood up from his chair, "that's it!" He roared, " I am NOT taking any more of this! This talk about ghosts, spirit guides and demons is utter bullshit! I am NOT going to kowtow to this anymore!"

" Dr Melrose there's no need to get upset," said Simon.

" no Mr Wagner there is a need to be upset right now. I I'm here to provide a scientific explanation to the hauntings in this house, not to listen to a bunch of garbage from non existent spirits!"

Professor Vladimir groaned for a moment, he wanted to yell back at Dr Melrose but decided it was not a good time to do so.

" let's just calm down," he said, " it is starting to get late maybe it's a good idea to select which rooms we should sleep in tonight. From what I understand there is no shortage of guest rooms upstairs."

" very well," said Dr Melrose, " we can discuss this later on tonight or maybe tomorrow morning."


	8. Chapter 8

11:15 p.m.

Simon Wagner awoke to the sound of someone whimpering.

"who's there?" He called out.

The room is completely dark and no one was there.

The room that Simon Wagner had chosen to sleep and was the only duplex apartment in the entire house. He was believed to have been Belasco's private bedroom.

Simon believe that inside this room could get up close and personal with the last two and learn about this demon that was supposedly terrorizing the house.

Simon arose up from the massive Louis the 18th bed.

Simon cleared his mind and began to reach out.

" who are you? Is that you Emeric?"

Simon switched on his flashlight as he began to hear a deep voice.

" help me Simon." Said the voice of Emeric Belasco

The door to the bedroom slowly swung open and Simon walked out the door following a small light that was in the hallway.

"your body was never found Emeric," said Simon and he began to fall the light down the hallway, " what happened to you? I have to know what happened in order to be able to help you."

" I died inside of one of the secret rooms," said Belasco as he led Simon across the stairwell and back into the hallway on the opposite side of the house until Simon came to a small patch of wall that was bricked up.

The light stopped right in front of the brick wall and Simon was very puzzled.

" why'd you bring me here? What are you trying to show me?"

"please help me Simon, there is a secret room here. I was trapped inside this room until I starved to death. Please open this wall and let me out of here."

Simon began to gently rap on the wall looking for a switch of some sort.

" its okay Emeric, don't you cry anymore. I'm going to get you out. You never had a hero while you were trapped in this house but now you've got one! I'm going to help you even if it kills me."

Simon begin to cycle around one of the lamps until finally the lamp pulled forward and the brick wall slide to the side for revealing a secret passage.

As Simon shined his flashlight into the passageway he knows that there was a set of steep stairs going up into the darkness. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere as he climbed the steep stairs.

Finally the stairs spiraled around and went up a little bit higher.

"this secret room must be an attic of some sort" Simon. Himself as continued to climb the stairs.

Finally he reached the secret room, it wasn't as big as Simon had thought in fact it was no bigger than one of the bedrooms and have a very low ceiling.

"Emeric? Are you there?" Simon called out.

Simon shined his flashlight to the wooden floor of the secret room and he knows there is a white chalk drawing of some sort.

It was a pentagram!

Simon gasped.

"Emeric? What is this place? Is this the demon's layer?"

Simon thought he could hear Belasco chuckle.

Simon continued to scan the secret room with his flashlight and he noticed something in one of the corners

It was a long wooden table with ropes and chains, a torture rack?

Simon used his flashlight scan another part of the room and saw what look like a metal coffin with spikes inside, an Iron Maiden?

"My God! Is this some sort of torture chamber?"

Suddenly the chalk drawing of the pentagram on the floor began to light up.

Simon stepped back and made the sign of the Cross.

"Lord help me!"

Belasco chuckled again, "Welcome to my house..."


	9. Chapter 9

11:20 p.m.

Dr Melrose entered the kitchen looking for something drink, the kitchen was very large it was the biggest kitchen that Dr Melrose ever seen in his life inside of a private house. Exactly resemble the kitchen of a five star restaurant.

Dr Melrose was feeling very moody and could not sleep.

Off to the side of the kitchen with a small room which doctor Melrose figured was the pantry.

He opened the door and look inside hoping to find some food help him relax so he can sleep.

He cannot explain what happened earlier today with the two sittings but he was sure that it was not a ghost. After all did not exist, right?

Of course not, professor Vladimir and the others which is spiritual lunatics who did not believe in science. Hell equal all but a trick orchestrated by them in order to convert him into their belief system.

Dr Melrose really hated being part of this project but he couldn't leave since he was low on money and you have a ride back into caribou falls.

As Dr Melrose looked around the pantry a little more he found a couple bottles of some dark liquid, Canadian whiskey?

Dr Melrose not seen any alcohol since Prohibition began but he was very happy to get his hands on some.

" well I suppose Belasco didn't care about the laws of prohibition, lucky for me."

Ask Dr Melrose opened one of the bottles and began to drink. He felt a burning sensation going down his throat as he drunk the whiskey.

" Alexander?" Said the voice of an old woman, " Alexander Melrose! You put down that bottle this instant!"

Dr Melrose turn around the flash and saw an old woman standing behind him.

"Mother?"

It was her!

"Mother, how can you be here? You died 3 years ago."

" don't you talk to me like that you bastard!" Snarled Susan Melrose, " you never did love your father and I! You no want to go to church with us! Instead you learn about the devil's science!"

"Mother, why do you always yell at me about God and the devil?" Said Dr Melrose, " you and Dad always did scream and yell about ghosts and spirits and other crazy things."

"You little shit!" Yelled mrs. Melrose, " you've been corrupted by that science stuff and now you're going to burn in hell because of it!"

Now Dr Alexander Melrose became very enraged.

" here you are with the exact same Bullshit again! I'm so sick of hearing about your God and your faith!"

In a fit of rage Dr Melrose through the bottle of whiskey that he was drinking out of at one of the walls of the pantry.

The bottle shattered into three or four words from pieces.

" you and father have both made my life miserable! In for what, all because of imaginary friend?! All because of you silly superstition?!"

" how dare you speak to me like that you little fucker!"

Now Dr Melrose with a really angry!

"How dare I? How dare I?! How dare YOU?! You loved your faith more than you'll ever love to me! How dare you call yourself my mother!"

The image of Susan Melrose begin to cry, " this is what you've become Alexander. You've been corrupted by the world of science!"

And then the image of Mrs Melrose faded away.

Dr Melrose was so angry that he let out one huge scream of rage.

"Damn you! Damn your fairy stories!"

Just at that moment is where Professor Vladimir and Vivian entered the kitchen.

" Dr Melrose?" Vivian called out, " are you alright?"

There is no sound from Dr Melrose now, he was still in the pantry.

" Dr Melrose are you hurt?" Professor Vladimir called out but he got no answer.

After a few seconds the kitchen seemed to vanish around professor Vladimir then he was in the middle of an open field, Russian men wearing old military uniforms and holding rifles were all around him.

He was back in the Great War!

" professor Vladimir?" Asked Vivian, "What's the matter? What are you looking at?"

Vladimir had a wild look in his eyes.

" the German army is on their way and most of us don't have rifles." He said, " Nicholas the second has betrayed us! We might have a fighting chance if only he hadn't listened to Rasputin. We are doomed!"

Professor Vladimir ran over to one of the kitchen counters to look for a weapon.

" professor Vladimir?" Said Vivian, " I don't know what you're talking about? The Great War ended years ago."

Finally Vladimir found a large kitchen knife.

" they won't get me without a fight!"

Just then, the pantry door slowly opened up, Dr Melrose stood there in the doorway with a broken bottle in his hand.

" I hate you mother!" He said as he looked at Vivian with a nasty look in his eyes, " I want you out of my life for good!"

Melrose hold up the broken bottle and Vivian got a good look at the jagged edges of it.

She gasped in horror.

" Dr Melrose what are you doing?" She cried.

Professor Vladimir turned around and looked at Dr Melrose with fear in his eyes.

" they're here! The German Army has arrived! There is one of their officers! He won't get me!"

As Vladimir held up his knife, Melrose looked over at him. " so you want some too father?! Come and get it!"

" die you German scum!" Yelled Vladimir as he charged at Melrose.

In a flash, Dr Melrose's broken bottle jammed into the stomach of Vladimir just as professor Vladimir stabbed Melrose in the chest with his kitchen knife.

Vivian screamed in terror as she watched both the professor and dr. Melrose kill each other in a matter of seconds!

"please God..." She cried, "help me! What do I do?"

Vivian was so frightened that she ran from the kitchen and into the entry hall.

She tried to open the front door but it would not budge.

" let me out of here!"

Vivian bang on the door but it was no use, she was miles from civilization and no one would hear her.

Just then Simon Wagner appeared walking down the stairs.

He was completely naked and his body was covered with scratches and bruises.

" Mr Wagner! I'm so glad I found you! Professor Vladimir and Dr Melrose are both dead!"

Simon grinned as his eyes flashed a bright green color for a moment.

He pushed to Vivian to the ground and began to tear her clothes off.

Vivian screamed wildly at Simons hands tightened around her throat.

Vivian could feel something penetrating into her lower body just before everything went black!


	10. Chapter 10

12:00 a.m.

When Simon came to he found out he was lying on the nude body of Vivian Benton.

"Oh lord!" Cried Simon, "What happened? What have I done?"

Simon could hear the sound the Belasco laughing.

" it was you! You tricked me!"

" hello Simon!" Said the voice.

Simon turned his head and saw the image of his ex-girlfriend Grace Lauder.

" why did you ever want me Simon? Why didn't you ever touch me?"

Gracie seemed ti be holding two nails in her hands.

" was I not good enough for you? Now I'm going to make you sorry!"

Grace grabbed hold Simon from behind and jammed on the nails in his back.

Simon cried out in pain.

" let go of me! You're not grace!"

Simon managed to throw grace off of him. Then he pulled the nail out of his back just as Grace got again and waive the other nail in front of his face.

" you like to play rough?" She said, "Fine. I like it rough!"

As Grace try to force another nail into Simons face, he grabbed her wrists and struggle with her. If this was the real Grace Lauder, then she gotten pretty strong very quickly!

"'Simon?"

Just then the body of Vivian Benton begin to jerk to life.

"'Simon, come play with me some more. I like it!"

Simon managed to throw grace off of him once again just as Vivian arose to her feet.

"Come on Simon, you are such a big boy!"

Grace had dropped her other nail.

" what's the matter Simon? Don't you want me anymore?" Send the image of Vivian.

" no go away!" Yelled Simon and he picked up the other nail. " I can't take anymore this!"

" what's wrong Simon?" Said the voice of Belasco, " don't you want to have any more fun? I've already given you the tools to end it. If you don't want to see any more then go ahead and end it!"

Belasco laughed again as Simon both of two nails in front of his face. " I can't take anymore this! I can't take these visions anymore! Lord, please forgive me!"

And then Simon Jam the two nails in his own eyes!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning around 6:30, professor Vladimir's assistant; doctor Henry Garrison drove up to her house to deliver food to Professor Vladimir's team only to find the professor himself stabbed to death right along with Dr Melrose in the kitchen.

Miss benton's body was found in the Great Hall completely naked, strangled and sexually violated.

As for poor Simon Wagner, the attempt to puncture his eyes with the nails was not entirely successful since he did survive.

He was found wandering around completely naked and blinded inside of the movie theater.

Simon kept saying over and over again "This place and everything in it is unclean!"

Well there you have it.

My take on the 1931 party that tried to investigate the Belasco house.

Please read and review and tell me what you think.

Also tell me if you would like to see the origin story of David Crowder's time in hell house.


End file.
